Uncertainties
by Arthygold
Summary: Kise et Aomine sont ensemble depuis un certain temps. Tout va pour le mieux, enfin ça c'est ce que le blond vous répondra si vous lui posez la question. Mais posez la plutôt à son compagnon, sa réponse sera toute autre. " Je suis désolé…mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça…" Ou quand les doutes finissent par prendre le dessus sur le reste. [Happy-end!]


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors voilà une idée d'OS qui j'avais en tête depuis déjà février mais que je me suis jamais décidée à écrire, c'est maintenant chose faite^^ Je le poste dans la foulée avant de l'oublier et d'être débordée par d'autres choses.**

 **Mon dieu, c'est le plus long OS que j'ai jamais écrit o.O !**

 **Plus de 12 000 mots les gars ! Je suis trop fière de moi XD**

 **En passant je tiens à remercier 'Visiteur' pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre de 'Mystérieuse liste'^^**

 **Pairing** **: Aoki, évidemment ! A force je ne suis pas très originale, je le crains^^'**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je ne possède pas Kuroko no basket**

 **Note** **: Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous prévenir, chers lecteurs que j'ai écris la plus grande partie de ce texte la nuit, n'ayant pas toute ma tête. Je suis bien évidemment partie dans de petits délires bien à moi, enfin rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste écris ce qui me passait par la tête à ces moments-là^^', pas de choses très intellectuels en gros. Alors si vous tombez sur quelque chose qui vous prends au dépourvu, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Don't mind them ! Si vous trouvez ça drôle, tant mieux, c'est que j'aurai réussie à y incorporer un peu d'humour )**

 **PS: Un grand merci à** **PerigrinTouque** **qui s'est proposée pour corriger ce texte!**

* * *

Ils étaient en mi-saison de printemps, le soleil qui brillait fortement dehors pouvait le prouver. Aomine se tenait devant la fenêtre de son appartement, non rectification, leur appartement. Blasé au plus haut point, l'homme aperçut alors une tête blonde qui lui était très familière. Son intérêt soudain éveillé, il posa son regard sur la personne avec qui il partageait son logement depuis an. Demain, cela fera un an, jour pour jour qu'il partageait son appartement avec lui.

Mais bref, revenons-en à ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Son regard se posa donc sur son compagnon, qui semblait rentrer de son petit travail quotidien. Le sourire tendre qui était sur le point d'étirer les commissures de ses lèvres se fana une fois qu'il remarqua avec qui le blond était en train de parler.

 _Encore une de ses fans, huh ?_

L'homme nommé Aomine Daiki, aussi As de l'équipe de basket de Touou, ne le cachait pas. Voir son compagnon toujours être entouré par ses fans, aussi féminines que masculins ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de faire des scènes à son amant pour ça.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare qu'il lui fasse une petite remarque à ce sujet, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les engueulades d'autrefois.

Ennuyé, il s'écarta de cette vue et partit chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Une fois revenu, il remarqua que la fille brune avec qui le blond discutait dernièrement n'était nulle part en vue.

Ce qui voulait dire que le mannequin allait bientôt rentrer.

« Aominecchi ! » s'écria une voix provenant de l'entrée

 _Bingo._

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'autre lui tomba dessus.

« Tadaima ! Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il lové contre son aimé.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Kise. » grommela Aomine.

« Nous sortons ce soir ? » questionna-t-il en ignorant la dernière phrase du joueur de Touou.

« Hm, non pas envie. »

« Alleeez, et puis on fêtera les un an de cet appart' ! »

« C'est demain, Kise. »

« Waaa, j'aurai jamais cru que tu te souviendrais de la date ! » s'écria-t-il en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras, tout simplement heureux.

« La ferme. » fit le basané, gêné.

« Bon ok, on reste, mais c'est toi qui cuisine. » répliqua le blond.

« Oi, tu pourrais m'aider aussi ! » protesta le bleuté.

« Booh Aominecchi, tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas cuisiner. Alors à moins que tu veuilles que la cuisine ne prenne feu, tu le fais toi-même ! Ou alors on sort ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » obtempéra-t-il

Le modèle ne put malheureusement pas contenir son rire.

« He, Kise ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! Si tu te moques de moi je… » mais il fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres douces pressées contres les siennes.

Le blond savait comment le faire taire et Aomine le maudissait pour cela. Mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ! Oh que non, pour le prouver, il répondit fougueusement au baiser de son compagnon et prit bien soin de montrer qui dominait entre eux deux.

S'en suivit une bataille féroce, car le modèle était lui aussi déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Au final, cette bataille eut pour gagnant Aomine, ce qui n'était pas une surprise.

Même le modèle le savait, il aimait juste embêter Aomine. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, ce ne fut seulement qu'après un moment qu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. A bout de souffle, chacun abordait un sourire franc et heureux.

« Hm, dis Aominecchi. Tu ne penses pas que le dîner peut attendre, ne ? » demanda Kise de sa voix sensuelle et malicieuse, voix à laquelle le joueur de Touou ne pouvait résister.

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses. » le prévint-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu en prendras grand soin. » susurra le modèle.

« Bon, ne viens pas te plaindre après, ok ? » lui dit-il avant de le porter comme une princesse et de l'emmener vers une destination inconnue à personne.

-xXx-

Aomine contempla son blond, allongé sur le matelas et profondément endormi après leur petite débauche, enfin petite peut être pas.

Jamais le bleuté ne pourrait se lasser de voir ce visage, de passer sa main dans ses boucles blondes, de voir apparaître ce grand sourire sur son visage à chaque fois que quelque l'émerveillait ou le rendait heureux.

Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer, c'était un fait, quelque chose dont l'As était sûr.

Pourtant il y a toujours une tâche au tableau, aussi beau soit-il. Il l'aimait oui, et savait que Kise ressentait aussi la même chose.

Mais était-ce suffisant ? Non.

Pour lui son compagnon était un être éblouissant, quelqu'un d'unique. Mais il n'allait pas se voiler la face, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui aimaient et admiraient Kise. Il était aimé de tous, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le blond avait un bien trop grand cœur pour le garder pour une seule personne, voilà ce qui attristait le bleuté.

Il ne sera jamais le seul…

Il n'était pas le seul à qui le modèle adressait ses sourires éclatants.

Il n'était pas le seul à qui le blond offrait des étreintes de ses bras forts et puissants, mais qui pouvaient paraître si faibles et fragiles, presque vulnérables de l'extérieur.

Il n'était pas le seul à qui Kise donnait des fois des baisers de ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Que cela soit sur la joue ou autre part, pour être honnête, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il n'était tout simplement pas le seul dans le monde du blond. La voilà, la réalité la plus dure à accepter.

Mais au fil du temps, il apprit à faire avec, à admettre cette réalité. Les disputes qui éclataient autre fois, n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Car Aomine avait compris, que malgré le fait qu'il aime le modèle il ne pouvait reprocher à d'autres d'aimer le blond comme lui le faisait.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait interdire sa liberté au blond, qui etait un être si épanouit.

C'est pourquoi, chaque jour, chaque nuit, il se posait cette question. Encore combien de temps ?

Encore combien de temps, avant que le blond ne comprenne qu'il avait été le mauvais choix. Encore combien de temps avant que Kise ne se sente étouffé ?

C'etaient les mauvaises pensées à laquelle Aomine évitait de penser, même si elles revenaient sans cesse à la charge.

Aomine avait toutefois envisagé une possibilité. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire.

Mais il fallait bien que ça se produise un jour.

Avant que le temps ne le fasse à leur place, avant qu'ils ne se déchirent eux-mêmes.

Il valait mieux tout arrêter dès maintenant.

 _Pour son bien._

Aomine se répéta cette phrase en pensée avant de rejoindre son conjoint dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain sera un nouveau jour.

-xXx-

« J-je ne comprends pas Aominecchi. » fit la voix hésitante de Kise.

Son interlocuteur soupira, il savait que ça ne sera pas une mince affaire.

« On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Kise. »

« Qu-quoi ? Mais s-si ! Je.. »

« Kise ! » le coupa-t-il « C'est fi-ni. » fit-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

Les yeux brillants du blond s'agrandirent, comme réalisant enfin ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Tu..tu plaisantes, Aominecchi ? C'est encore un pari avec Kagamicchi, rassure-moi ? » l'As de Kaijou commença alors à rire nerveusement, mais la joie était tout sauf présente.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Écoute, Je vais être clair, d'accord ? J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi, mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, tu comprends ? »

« Tu…ne m'aimes plus ? C'est ça ? » murmura le blond.

« Non. » repondit de maniere immediate et franche Aomine, mais qui lui écorchait énormément la langue.

« M'as-tu seulement aimé ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Ne me mens pas, Daiki. » le mannequin n'utilisait que son prénom que quand il était question de sujets importants ou pendant leurs moments intimes.

C'est pourquoi la panthère en fut surpris et en n'oublia alors de répondre à la question de l'autre.

La tension était insoutenable. Se sentant vraiment mal, Aomine posa son regard sur son désormais ancien petit-ami.

Le joueur de Kaijo s'était fait silencieux, mais au vu de sa tête baissée et de ses reniflements irréguliers, Aomine pouvait en déduire qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, car ces larmes seraient causées par lui.

« Va-t-en. » souffla Kise.

Kise ne dut pas se répéter, car Aomine se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte d'entrée ou plusieurs sacs avaient été négligemment posés. L'As de Touou avait sûrement déjà tout prévu.

Sans un regard en arrière il franchit la porte de non retour. Il s'efforça à ne pas se retourner et de prendre le blond dans ses bras comme il en mourait d'envie en cet instant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, de plus, il était quasiment certain que le mannequin devait être en larmes. Et bien que ça soit complètement lâche de sa part, il préférait ne pas faire face à cette vision qui pourrait bien ruiner tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Sachant qu'il le regrettera, il franchit ce qui lui resta de la porte pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Le côté du monde où il devra apprendre à vivre sans son blond. Il savait qu'il aura beaucoup de regrets, mais en restant avec lui il était sur que l'As de Kaijo en aura encore plus.

La porte se referma lentement sur un Kise agenouillé et en pleurs.

Aomine se tenait maintenant derrière la porte.

S'adossant contre celle-ci, il serra machinement les poings. Il avait fait, tout était désormais fini. Il souffla un bon coup et prit son portable où il tapa vite fait un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, tellement il était récurrent qu'il fasse appel à ce numéro.

L'interlocuteur ne mit pas longtemps avant de décrocher.

-Ouais, Satsu. Il faut que je te parle. Genre maintenant, tout suite.

-Non, je ne me suis pas fais prendre par la police, bordel ! Pourquoi tu penses à ça, d'abord ?

-Juste…viens. J'en ai besoin.

Il referma son téléphone et s'éloigna de l'endroit ou il avait habité avec l'être aimé pendant un an. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un an qu'ils partageaient leur appartement. Aomine aurait pu choisir une autre date, en effet. Mais à quoi bon essayer de retarder l'inévitable ?

-xXx-

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose entra dans un _fast-food_ , déjà bondé à midi. Comme ils en avaient convenu, elle trouva facilement celui qu'elle cherchait à l'endroit dit.

« Dai-chan ! »

Celui qui était assis seul à une table dans le coin, releva alors la tête. La fille remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit alors place en face de lui et entama la discussion.

« Dai-chan, qu'est ce qu'il passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Ki-chan est malade ? »

Aomine se tendit à l'entente du nom de son ancien amant.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ça avoir avec Kise ? » lui demanda-t-il sur la défense.

« Je te connais Dai-chan, il n'y a que lui qui peut te mettre dans cet état. »

L'autre soupira, il avait toujours détesté la perspicacité de son amie d'enfance, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Mais ça avait du bon, des fois. Des fois, seulement.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

« Nah, enfin pas vraiment. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu fais Dai-chan ? »

« Bordel, Satsu, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi qu'on rejette la faute, huh ? »

« Eh bien, te connaissant, je prends des conclusions qui me semblent plutôt logiques. »

« Mouais. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors c'est fini. » avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Momoi pencha sa tête sur le côté, visiblement, elle ne sembla pas comprendre le sens des mots de son ami.

« C'est fini ? Que veux-tu dire ? Si tu parles de _l'InterHigh_ , c'est peut être fini pour vos deux équipes cette année, mais n'oublie pas que vous pourriez retenter votre chance l'année prochaine et peut être battre Akashi-kun, cette fois. » raisonna la jeune fille

« Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de Kise et moi, de nous. C'est fini, on a rompu. »

La mangeuse allait entamer le burger qu'Aomine avait si gentiment commandé pour elle, quand elle entendit ce que son ami d'enfance venait de dire. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où elle se contenta de fixer l'autre dans le blanc des yeux, avant d'enfin avoir une réaction, plutôt excessive si vous voulez l'avis de son ami d'enfance.

« Quoiii !? TU as fait quoi, VOUS avez fait QUOI ?! Pourquoi ?! Dai-chan, pourquoi ? » cria la rose.

« Il était temps. »

« Temps de quoi, tu es sérieux!? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Ki-chan, il t'aimait énormément ! » l'accusa injustement Momoi.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi ce que je veux ? Moi aussi je l'aime putain ! C'est..je.. » le joueur de Touou plaqua sa main contre son visage pour le cacher, il arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots en une phrase.

« On a toujours le choix, ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies même pas de me comprendre ?! Non, tu sais quoi, c'était une erreur, je n'aurai pas dû t'appeler, oublie ça tu veux ? » lui dit Aomine en se levant de table dans le but d'esquiver

Tentative qui fut interrompue par Momoi qui lui retint par le bras.

« Lâche, Satsu. »

« Non, attends, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'avais aucun droit, d'autant plus si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors…s'il te plait reviens t'asseoir et raconte-moi tout, ok ? Je te promets que je ne jugerai pas, te sermonnerai peut-être, mais tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté. » confia la manageuse de Touou.

Aomine la fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de retourner s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tout se passait superbement bien entre vous, je me trompe ? » reprit plus doucement le jeune fille.

« Ca l'a toujours été. » souffla Aomine.

« Dai-chan ? »

« Cette dernière année, elle était superbe, bien trop pour être vrai. Je l'aime, tu le sais ça, mais je sais que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Au final, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, fin de l'histoire. » avoua-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça, et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais ? As-tu des doutes concernant Ki-chan ? »

« Non ! Tout allait vraiment bien, mais je me suis rendu compte que si tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour l'instant, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser pour plus tard. Kise, lui, il pourra facilement trouver quelqu'un. Mais, moi ? »

« C'est…je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Kise est toujours si bien entouré, tellement bien que parfois je me sens mis de côté, comme exclu. J'aimerais être à part, tu vois ? Mais avec Kise, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible, il est aimé et aime tout le monde. Comment puis-je le revendiquer comme mien, si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Ce n'était pas de la possessivité malsaine ou de la jalousie maladive, juste des faits posés par la panthère. Rien que la vérité et Momoi l'avait compris, c'est pourquoi elle ne fit aucune remarque. Jamais Aomine n'avait parlé autant de sa vie sentimentale, c'est pourquoi il avait grandement besoin de vider son sac en se confiant à quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux pour cela que son amie d'enfance, celle qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« Oh Dai-chan… » Momoi aurait voulu le réconforter, lui faire un câlin pour montrer son soutien. Mais ils étaient en un lieu public, et elle savait qu'Aomine n'appréciait que moyennement ce genre d'affection, même quand ils étaient seuls d'ailleurs.

« Ecoute Dai-chan, malgré ce que tu viens de dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était une erreur. Tu aurais dû en parler à Ki-chan. Il..il aurait compris, il aurait fait quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux, pour que tu n'aies pas ces pensées. N'oublie pas qu'il est peut être vrai que Ki-chan est adulé de tous en tant que modèle, mais c'est toi qu'il admire. »

Aomine secoua de la tête.

« Il n'aurait pas compris et aurait tenté de me faire changer d'avis, alors que c'était inévitable. Après tout je préfère qu'on rompe maintenant, que dans quelques années où notre relation serait arrivée à un stade de non retour. Ca aurait causé plus de dégâts, pour lui tout comme pour moi. J'ai juste voulu éviter ça, tu comprends ?»

Momoi hocha tristement de la tête.

« Je comprends Dai-chan, je comprends, mais je n'approuve pas. Essaye d'y réfléchir encore. Tu passes à côté de quelque chose de très important pour toi. Je dois y aller maintenant, appelles-moi si ça ne va pas, ok ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

« C'est bon, Satsu. J'vais pas commencer à chialer. Mais…merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, au revoir Dai-chan. » lui dit-elle

-xXx-

Les grincements de baskets et les exclamations du public en folie se firent entendre en provenance du gymnase de Kaijou.

A l'intérieur deux équipes s'affrontèrent. Un joueur s'avança en courant vers le panier adverse, enchaînant _cross-over_ et _dribbles_ en tout genre.

Il s'arrêta dans sa course, quand un joueur de l'équipe adverse lui fit face. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en vue de la détermination qui scintillait dans les yeux de son opposant et son sourire qui le défiait.

« Prêt à perdre Kagamicchi ? » le provoqua-t-il.

« Pas de si tôt, Kise. » affirma l'autre.

Ignorant la demande de passe de ses coéquipiers, Kise _dribbla_ rapidement Kagami pour passer et fit un magnifique _dunk_ qui clôtura le match amical entre Kaijou et Seirin avec un score de 95 - 90.

« Eh bien, tu était à max, aujourd'hui Kise ! » lui fit remarquer le tigre avec un grand sourire.

Le blond se contenta de lui adresser un sourire fatigué avant de se diriger vers son équipe qui le félicita.

Semblant remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'As de Kaijou, le rouge interrogea alors son ombre.

« Hey, Kuroko, tu ne trouves pas Kise bizarre aujourd'hui? Pendant tout le match, il m'a semblé ailleurs, bien qu'il ait joué comme une bête. » il est vrai que le blond avait joué énormément bien, à l'avis de l'As de Seirin, mais il avait quasiment joué solo, enchaînant les _dunks_ et tir à trois point sans faire attention à ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre.

Avant que le bleuté ne puisse réponde à la question posée, un joueur de l'équipe de Kaijou s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Vous deux, êtes-vous des amis proches de Kise-sempai ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Surpris par la question soudaine, ils posèrent tous les deux leurs regards sur le joueur, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien que les anciens soient partis, la team n'était en rien resté en reste. Kagami et Kuroko pouvaient confirmer que les joueurs restants, notamment Kise avaient fait du très beau travail avec les nouvelles recrues.

« On peut dire ça, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Rien de bien important, c'est juste que je vous ai entendu parler de lui et de son comportement étrange. J'avoue que nous aussi, on a essayé de comprendre. Ça fait deux jours qu'il se surmène à l'entraînement sans penser à autre chose. Naturellement les autres et moi avons commencé à s'inquiéter. » confia-t-il.

« Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas. » conclut Kagami.

Le joueur hocha de la tête pour confirmer ses inquiétudes.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard, que notre _coach_ vous ait soudainement demandé hier pour jouer un match d'entraînement. A vrai dire, c'est Kise-sempai qui l'a expressément demandé, le _coach_ a accédé à sa requête car je crois qu'il a compris qu'il en avait besoin. » précisa-t-il.

« Je vois, je m'étais pas posé plus de questions, perso. Mais merci pour nous en informer. »

« Ce n'est rien, l'équipe en est toute aussi affectée, surtout l'ambiance. »

« Kagami-kun, nous devrions parler à Kise-kun, non ? »

« Mouais. »

Ils cherchèrent alors le blond du regard, mais le modèle s'était comme volatilisé.

Expliquant vaguement la situation à leur équipe, pour leur prévenir qu'ils partaient, ils se mirent ensuite à interroger les joueurs de l'équipe de Kaijou. Mais aucun n'avait semblé savoir où le blond était parti.

Le passeur reçut alors un message. Son partenaire ne fit que regarder par-dessus son épaule pour le lire.

« Aomine ? »

« Oui, Aomine-kun veut qu'on se rencontre au terrain de basket du parc. »

« Merci, moi aussi je sais lire. Tu devrais y aller et pense à poser des questions sur Kise. »

« Oh, je vais y penser Kagami-kun, puisque tu seras là pour me le rappeler. »

« Hein ? Ah non, je ne veux pas voir sa tronche moi ! » protesta le roux.

« Et moi je te dis que tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, Aomine-kun est bien le seul, hormis Akashi-kun à savoir tout ce qui se passe concernant Kise-kun. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi, je dois venir avec. » soupira Kagami.

-xXx-

Aomine dribbla rapidement la balle avant de tirer d'un angle improbable. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec son amie d'enfance occupait toutes ses pensées. Aurait-il fait une erreur ?

Non, définitivement non, c'était la bonne chose à faire, il en était certain.

Pourtant, le blond lui manquait, énormément, malgré le fait que cela ne faisait que deux jours.

Reprenant la balle, il se mit à _dribbler_ plus férocement, le basket l'aidait à se vider l'esprit. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas d'opposant.

Bien trop concentré et pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une balle, autre que la sienne voler à toute allure dans sa direction. Et malheureusement, il fut trop tard quand il le remarqua enfin.

« AIE ! BORDEL QUI A LANCÉ CETTE MERDE !?» cria le bleuté en se massant le crâne

« Yo Aho ! »

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. » salua poliment Kuroko.

« Tetsu ?! Pourquoi le Baka est là aussi ? » fit-il en pointant le tigre du doigt.

« Répète un peu pour voir, Ahomine !? »

« Bah quoi t'es sourd maintenant ? C'est dur la vieillesse. »

« Teme ! C'est à peine si je suis né un mois avant toi ! »

« Tu restes plus vieux ! » répliqua Aomine.

« Bon, ok, tu veux la jouer comme ça, très bien. Si je suis né avant toi, ça fait de moi ton aîné, ce qui veut dire que tu me dois du respect ! »

« Respect mon cul, tu m'as déjà vu respecter mes _sempais_? »

« Mais t'es pas possible, franchement je comprends pas comment Kise arrive à te supporter. »

Ce qui était juste une remarque comme les autres qui avait pour but d'embêter son rival, fut très mal interprétée par le rival en question.

« Comment ça ? Attends, tu sous-entends quoi là !? » ses traits se durcirent, plus aucune légèreté y était présente

« Ho, on se calme, ok. Je plaisantais, faut pas t'emporter comme ça. »

« Aomine-kun, pourquoi m'avoir contacté ? » demanda soudainement Kuroko

« Whao putain Tetsu préviens avant de parler d'un coup, comme ça. »

« Mais si je te préviens, Aomine-kun, je te parlerai aussi. Ca reviendrait au même, non ? »

« Mouais, bref. Bakagami joue contre moi. »

Kagami leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Pose pas de questions ! »

L'As de Seirin porta son regard sur son ombre qui ne réagissait pas, du coup le roux déposa son sac près de celui de l'As de Touou et partit le rejoindre sur le terrain.

S'en suivit un _one on one_ acharné entre les deux lycéens, qui juste qu'a là était dominé par Aomine.

Loin de se laisser abattre, Kagami le faisait face avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

La panthère eut un sourire carnassier et victorieux.

« Bah alors, on se relâche Baka ? Il est où le joueur que j'ai affronté lors de la _Winter Cup_? »

« La ferme, Aho ! Je viens juste de jouer un match là ! Kise m'a crevé ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, Aomine se figea. Cette seconde de flottement pourtant si infime avait donné l'occasion à Kagami de lui prendre la balle et ainsi d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité surnaturelle de l'autre qu'il le doubla très rapidement, heureusement pour lui, le tigre avait la particularité de sauter haut. Ayant pu avoir un peu d'avance sur l'autre, il fléchit les jambe et bondit avec force vers le panier. Le ballon rentra avec aise et force dans le filet et le rouge atterrit alors ardemment sur ses deux jambes avant de faire face au basané.

« Bon maintenant j'en suis sûr, y a quelque chose qui cloche avec vous deux. Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda abruptement Kagami.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, j'vois pas de quoi tu parles? »

« Ho arrête, on a eu un match d'entraînement tout à l'heure avec l'équipe de Kise. Super, franchement, ils ont gagné. Sauf que ton chéri, bien étant au meilleur de sa forme physiquement, avait semblé jouer un tout autre genre de jeu. Et puis toi, qui te distrait au basket pendant un moment, ce qui n'est clairement pas ton genre. Alors je reformule ma question : Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? »

« Wow, tu m'épates, t'as collé toutes les pièces du puzzle tout seul comme un grand ou quelqu'un t'a aidé ? »

« Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre, qui n'a de plus strictement rien à voir avec le sujet ! » s'indigna le tigre.

Aomine soupira et se tourna vers son ancienne ombre qui n'avait fait que les regarder jouer pendant tout ce temps.

« Ca m'étonne que Satsu ne t'ai encore rien dit, Tetsu. »

Il se dirigea alors vers le banc pour se désaltérer un petit peu. Kagami le suivant de près.

« Elle aurait dû me dire quoi ? » demanda le joueur fantôme, perplexe.

« He, détourne pas ton attention comme ça ! »

« Ho, t'es lourd, Kagami. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, hein ? Qu'on a rompu tous les deux il y a deux jours ? »

« Bah, je l'avais pas explicitement demandé, mais oui merci. »

Kuroko lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

« Aie ! Kuroko ! »

« Aomine-kun, nous t'écoutons. Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? »

« Nah, vous savez quoi ? Demandez à Satsu. J'ai pas envie de parler là. » leur dit la panthère avant de prendre son sac.

« Pas si vite. » fit le rouge en le retenant par l'épaule. « On n'en a pas fini. Alors vas-y balance ! »

« J'ai pas envie de faire causette, Kagami alors lâche moi. » fit l'As de Touou en rejettent brusquement la main du rouge.

« Aomine-kun, nous voulons juste t'aider. » ajouta son ancienne ombre.

« Mais c'est bien là qu'il y a le hic, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, moi ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »

« Arrête tes conneries, dès qu'on prononce le nom de Kise, c'est comme si tu t'es fait gelé par la reine des neiges en personne ! Alors ne vient pas me dire que tout va bien, parce que ce n'est définitivement pas le cas ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire putain ! Laissez moi juste tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors ne venez pas me faire chier ! »

« Et quoi ? Tu comptes rester dépressif et te morfondre dans ton coin pour le restant de ta vie ? »

« Qui a parlé d'être dépressif et de se morfondre. J'ai une tête de dépressif ?»

« Là maintenant, toute suite, en toute honnêteté, oui ! » répondit vivement l'As de Seirin.

« Je t'emmerde, Kagami, vraiment. »

« Ouais ouais, bon écoute je te propose un marché, ok ? On refait un _one on one_ et si je gagne, tu nous racontes tout. Ça va être rapide, un match à cinq paniers, ça te va ? »

Aomine le regarda moqueur.

« Quoi ?! »

« Non, mais t'es sérieux mec ? Tu viens de perdre lamentablement contre moi il n'y a même pas dix minutes et tu veux remettre ça ? » demanda incrédule le bleuté.

« Ben oui ! »

« Pff, d'accord, mais viens pas te plaindre après. »

« Tu ne gagneras pas deux fois d'affilée Aomine, sois en sûr. » le prévint Kagami

Une fois encore, les deux As se faisaient face sur le terrain. La concentration était à son paroxysme, ils se jaugeaient du regard.

« Prêt à perdre, Baka ? »

« Whoa, c'est incroyable, _il_ m'a sorti exactement la même chose durant notre match de toute à l'heure. » lui sourit le joueur de Seirin.

Sa remarque eut l'effet voulu, car une fois de plus il put déconcentrer son adversaire pendant une millième de seconde, ce qui lui était amplement suffisant pour le devancer.

Leur petit match se poursuiva alors de la même manière. Aomine peinait à suivre le rythme, bien qu'il essayait de se focaliser sur son opposant, ses pensées derivaient vers un jeune jeune aux boucles d'or.

Au final Kagami gagna 5-4.

« Je ne te savais pas si malhonnête. » lui fait remarquer Aomine légèrement à bout de souffle.

« Toutes les méthodes sont bonnes pour arriver à ses fins. »

« Bon, maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, explique. » ordonna Kagami en faisant tourner la balle de basket sur son doigt.

« Il n'y a rien à dire pour être franc. Mis à part que c'est moi qui ai demandé le _break_ et que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« La meilleure chose à faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » lui demanda le tigre complètement abasourdi.

« Vous vous êtes disputé, Aomine-kun ? »

« Nah, Satsuki m'a posé la même question. Vous savez que pas tous les couples ne finissent comme ça ? »

« Mais la plupart quand même. »

« Mouais, bref c'est tout. »

« Comment ça c'est _tout ?_ Attends, j'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour qu'au final savoir que tu as rompu avec ton blondinet, chose que je savais déjà en plus ! »

« Mais tu veux savoir quoi alors ?! »

« Je sais pas moi, peut-être la raison pourquoi ça n'allait plus entre vous ? »

« Mais tout allait parfaitement bien, au contraire. » le contredit Aomine.

« Kuroko, retiens moi de lui en foutre une ! » ragea le rouge.

« Ho, Baka, tu me poses une question, j'y réponds. Faut pas en faire tout un fromage ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, Aho. Explique nous pourquoi c'est fini entre vous, je ne te demande pas la lune ! »

« Pourquoi la lune t'intéresse ? » demanda innocemment Aomine.

« Ha mais merde, tu me saoule, c'est pas possible ! »

« Ouais moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Aomine-kun, s'il te plaît. Ca suffit, on voit clairement que ça ne va pas, tout comme chez Kise-kun. On s'inquiète, alors s'il te plaît raconte nous tout, qu'on sache ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider. »

L'As de Touou les dévisagea désormais d'une mine sombre et sérieuse, rien à voir avec le ton qu'il avait employé tout à l'heure pour embêter son rival.

« Vous ne captez pas, hein ? A quoi ça sert de vous expliquer ? Pour que vous veniez mettre vos nez dans cette affaire? Non merci ça ira. On n'a pas besoin d'aide, car il n'y pas de problème, c'est tout simple. La situation en ce moment me convient parfaitement. »

« C'est plutôt toi qui ne capte pas que tu te fais mal sans raison, alors arrête de faire ton sale gosse et laisse nous t'aider. »

« Tu te rends compte au moins des conséquences de tout ça, et Kise dans tout ça, tu y as pensé ? Tu sais à ce qu'il pense, de ce qu'il ressent ? » ajouta Kagami.

« Mais oui putain, tu crois quoi ?! C'est vraiment si difficile à vous demander de me laisser tranquille, vous, Satsuki, même Akashi s'y est mis ! » s'écria-t-il.

« C'est parce qu'on s'inquiète tous pour vous, idiot ! Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais à Kise et surtout pas le mal que tu te fais à toi-même. Tu es juste complètement aveugle, le comble pour celui qui me traitait de sourd il y a pas longtemps ! »

La panthère serra les poings de rage, pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se mêle de ses oignons? Après quelques minutes de débats intérieurs, il finit par se calmer.

« Comment…comment était-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il

« Ah enfin, une réaction de ta part ! » se réjouit le rouge.

« Non, mais sérieux. »

« Bah, je ne sais pas trop, je lui ai pas trop parlé tu vois. On n'en a pas eu l'occasion, malheureusement, puisqu'il est parti une fois le match fini. Même pendant la rencontre il jouait bizarrement, trop pour être son style. C'est comme s'il essayait de se prouver quelque chose. »

« Je vois. »

« Bon j'ai répondu à ta question, maintenant c'est à ton tour. »

L'As de Touou soupira mais se résigna à raconter tout ce qu'il avait dit à son amie d'enfance il y a deux jours, exactement la même histoire, enfin à quelques détails près. Les deux joueurs n'avaient pas besoin de connaître sa vie privée en détails. Pour Momoi, c'était différent, puisqu'il lui parlait souvent, du coup elle était au courant de pas mal de trucs. Il était donc complètement inutile de lui mentir. Aomine avait fini par apprendre ça à ses dépends.

« Voilà, vous êtes contents? »

« Aomine-kun est un idiot. » commenta l'ombre de Seirin.

« Ouais c'est clair, on gros il s'est rien passé et tu as décidé de rompre du jour au lendemain, le jour de l'anniversaire de votre appart' qui plus est ! Ah bah là franchement je dis bravo ! »

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Baka. Tu me l'as demandé, ne te plains pas de la réponse. »

« Mais je ne me plains pas, je ne fais que féliciter le génie qui est en toi ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Plus sérieusement. » reprit-il « Ça te va comme ça, avoir coupé les ponts d'un coup, alors que tout se passait plutôt bien? »

« C'était pour le mieux, je t'ai dis qu'à un certain moment il allait sûrement étouffer ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu prédis l'avenir maintenant ? » contra le tigre.

« Faut pas être devin pour le savoir ! »

« Ouais bah en tout cas, faut pas l'être non plus pour voir que tu te voiles complètement la face. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Kagami-kun. »

« La ferme Kuroko ! J'essaie de rentrer dans mon rôle de pédagogue ! »

« Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher. » fit la voix monotone de son partenaire.

Aomine les regardait et ne put empêcher un sourire triste d'étirer ses lèvres.

Eux aussi avaient pour habitude de se chamailler, souvent même, bien trop souvent. C'étaient des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier car ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Mais c'était également des moments de leur vie commune dont il ne pouvait se détacher.

« Bon moi ce que j'en dis, Aho, c'est que devrais foncer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Aomine leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Trop tard ? Que veux-tu dire ? Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était fini, il n'y plus de 'tard' qui tienne. »

« Bah si, il t'aime, tu l'aimes. C'est simple tu lui cours après comme au bon vieux temps avant que quelqu'un ne te le chipe comme chipeur dans Dora ! »

Complètement paumé, l'As de Touou se tourna vers le joueur fantôme et l'interrogea du regard.

« Dis Testu, t'es sûr que ton pote à toute sa tête là ? Il n'aurait pas bu avant de venir par hasard ? Ou bien il se serait cogné la tête quelque part? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, tiens. »

« Je suis parfaitement sobre et en bonne santé mentale, merci bien ! Pourquoi cette question, Aho ? Je n'ai fait qu'une comparaison qui me semblait pourtant logique. Vous ne connaissez pas Dora, genre Dora l'exploratrice ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai la tronche d'une gamine à sac à dos et carte parlante, sérieux ? »

« Ça reste à discuter. »

« Eh ! »

« Bon revenons en à nos moutons. »

« T'as des moutons ? » il était bien trop facile de détourner l'attention du bleuté, ça en devenait exaspérant à la longue.

« C'est une putain d'expression, Ahomine ! »

« Ho c'est bon, gueule pas ! Je ne suis pas Einstein ! »

« Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! »

« Bref, on a fini, je peux partir, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez non ? »

« Non, je veux la garantie que tu parles avec Kise et que tu mettes les choses à plat et au préférable vous remettre ensemble, non en fait remettez-vous ensemble. » ordonna-t-il.

« Ça fait beaucoup que tu me demandes là. Et tu te prends pour Akashi pour la dernière ou quoi ? J'en ai bien assez avec un, tu sais ! »

« Mais tiendrais-tu cette promesse, Aomine-kun ? »

« Bah pas forcément puisque j'ai rien promis du tout et si vous avez bien suivi la conversation que vous m'avez si gentiment poussé à faire, je pense que vous connaissez ma réponse, hum? »

Suite à cela, il partit pour du bon, laissant les deux joueurs Seirin sur le terrain vide.

L'un bouillonnant de rage, l'autre affichant un visage sans émotion. Mais ce fut le plus petit qui prit son portable en premier et se mit à écrire un message à dieu sait qui.

« Oi, Kuroko, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je contacte Momoi-san. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider. »

« Ouais bonne idée, mais juste une chose. Ne ramène pas tes autres potes de Teiko, j'en ai déjà assez avec Aomine. Alors s'ils s'y mettent eux aussi... »

« Rassure-toi Kagami-kun, je ne vais rien leur dire. »

Sa lumière soupira de soulagement.

Mais à son plus grand dam, ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Je ne le ferai pas car ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il me semble qu'Aomine-kun ait mentionné qu'Akashi-kun était déjà au courant, ce qui veut dire que le reste l'est tout autant. »

« Et merde ! Pourquoi vous vous séparez, si vous persistez à vous mêler des histoires des uns et des autres au moindre problème ? »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle la solidarité, Kagami-kun. Et je ne vois pas le problème à aider un ancien camarade. »

« Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Aider des potes, c'est normal, c'est ce qu'on s'apprête à faire nous aussi. Le problème c'est que c'est _eux_ qui vont tenter d'aider, ce qui va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont aucune expérience morale, sociale et encore moins sentimentale alors explique-moi _comment_ est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir aider Kise et Aomine, huh ? »

« Ca, c'est à Akashi-kun de voir et tu sembles oublier qu'Aomine-kun et Kise-kun tout comme moi faisons parti de je cite: cette bande n'ayant aucune expérience morale, sociale, ni encore sentimentale? »

Le rouge se renfrogna soudainement.

Le téléphone portable du joueur fantôme vibra alors, coupant court à leur discussion.

« C'est Momoi-kun, elle dit qu'elle accepte de nous aider et de nous rencontrer demain au Maji Burger. »

-xXx-

« Pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé, Akashi ? J'étais à la recherche de mon objet porte bonheur avec Takao. »

« Booh, moi j'essayais une nouvelle confiserie dans un magasin avec Muro-chin. »

« Calmez-vous, vous deux. Je vous ai appelé pour une raison particulière. »

« Mais Aka-chin. pourquoi n'y a-t-il que Mido-chin et moi. Où sont Mine-chin, Kuro-chin et Kise-chin ? »

« Je dois avouer être d'accord avec lui. » ajouta le _shooter_ en remontant ses lunettes « Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été convoqué comme nous ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Daiki et Ryouta sont les principaux concernés et que Tetsuya n'a nullement besoin d'être informé de quelque chose qu'il sait d'ores et déjà. »

« Je vois, alors qu'ont encore fait ces deux idiots ? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'ils aient mis fin à leur relation. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Exactement alors, Atsushi, Shintarou, vous allez m'aider à mettre tout en ordre, n'est ce pas ? » leur sourit le rouge

-xXx-

« Oi Kise, c'est quoi que j'entends quand je visite Kaijou ? »

« Kasamatsu-sempai ! »

L'homme à la chevelure ébène évita soigneusement le blond surexcité qui lui sauta dessus pour tenter de lui faire un câlin, c'était bien mal le connaître !

Suite à cela, ils s'installèrent confortablement face à face et se mirent à commander leurs nourritures et boissons. C'était devenu une habitude de se rencontrer dès qu'ils étaient libre tous les deux, ce qui était une affaire complexe avec l'horaire chargé du blond en tant que modèle et celui de l'ancien capitaine Kaijou en tant qu'étudiant. Il leur arrivait même des fois de se faire un _meeting_ avec les autres titulaires de Kaijou. Mais ces cas-là étaient encore plus rares.

Pourtant, Kasamatsu sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec le blond. Certes il souriait comme à son habitude, son comportement n'était en rien différent. Mais il y avait des mimiques à ne pas manquer, comme le détournement léger de son regard doré, ou bien encore les quelques fois où il se mordait la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte, un tic nerveux qu'il avait de nombreuses fois put apercevoir.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Kise ? »

« Hum? » le blond releva la tête de son portable ou il était occupé à envoyer un message vers son manageur. « Non, je n'ai rien à te dire, pourquoi demander cela Kasamatsu-sempai ? »

« Tu me sembles bien ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que Kaijou avait gagné contre Seirin ? »

« Oh ça, c'était juste un match amical, rien de plus. »

« Ah bon. »

« Et sinon » reprit l'adulte « Tout se passe bien avec Aomine ? »

D'un coup les gestes du blond se figèrent, et il se mordilla les lèvres par anxiété.

 _Touché_ pensa Kasamatsu.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien du tout, Kasamatsu-sempai. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Kise avait remis son masque de modèle, un sourire de façade en rien naturel et certainement pas sincère.

Un sourire qui était facilement détecté par des gens qui pouvaient clamer être assez proche du blond. Des personnes comme ça n'étaient à compter que sur les doigts de la main. Et bien évidemment, Kasamatsu faisait parti de ces rares personnes.

Il observa alors attentivement tous les faits et gestes de son kōhai le long de leur dîner. Arrivé au dessert, l'ancien capitaine se décida à prendre la parole en ce qui concernait le comportement du blond qui lui avait paru particulièrement louche.

« Bon, je pense que tu peux me le dire maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est cet Aomine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que s'il t'a fait du mal, j'irai lui refaire le portrait. » lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, tu sais. » le raisonna le blond.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Plus sérieusement, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Mais tout va bien Kasamatsu-sempai. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tu vas chialer dans la minute qui va suivre ? »

En entendant ça, le blond força encore plus son sourire. C'était une habitude chez lui, plus il aura besoin de cacher ses émotions, plus il sourira.

« Je ne vois sincèrement pas de quoi tu parles. » continua de nier le modèle.

« Bon ok, j'ai compris. On termine ici et on va jouer un peu, ok ? » lui dit l'ébène résigné.

« Jouer ? Jouer à quoi ? »

« Bah au basket, pardi. Qu'est ce que tu pensais, quoique non, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. »

« Moou, Kasamatsu-sempai, c'est quoi cette méfiance ? » bouda Kise, le changement était flagrant, bien qu'il était clair que le modèle faisait ça pour détourner le sujet vers à un autre.

« Ma méfiance envers toi est totalement fondée et justifiée. Envers tes potes louches de Teiko aussi d'ailleurs.»

Ils finirent leurs desserts rapidement, et s'en suivit une bataille acharnée pour savoir qui paiera la note. Bataille qui fut remportée par l'ancien capitaine de Kaijou qui proclamait que c'était son rôle en tant que _sempai_.

Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de basket le plus proche. Une question vint néanmoins se loger dans la tête du blond.

« Euh, _sempai_? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bien beau tu vouloir jouer, mais est-ce qu'on a un ballon ? »

Le silence tomba…

Et le le jeune blond se mit à pouffer silencieusement, essayant d'étouffer son hiarité avec sa main.

« Oi, Kise ne te moque pas de moi. »

« C'est pas grave, Kasamatsu-sempai, on ne peut pas penser à tout ! »

« Tiens on a qu'à demander à ces jeunes gens qui jouent sur le terrain là-bas ! » proposa le blond enthousiaste, toute forme de tristesse ayant disparu de son visage.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, Kise était déjà parti en courant vers le terrain où des rebondissement d'un ballon de basket se faisaient entendre.

« He excusez-moi, est ce qu'on pou… » Le blond coupa net sa phrase en réalisant qui il avait en face de lui.

« Kise ? »

« Kagamicchi ? »

« Oi Kise part pas comme ça ! »

« Kasamatsu ? »

« Kagami ? De Seirin ? »

« Moi aussi je suis là. » intervint une voix venue de nulle part.

« Kurokocchi ! »

« Kise-kun, tu m'étouffes. » commenta le joueur fantôme.

« Gomen, Kurokocchi. »

« He, Kise, un _one on one_ , ça te dit ? »

« Ha, t'en a pas eu assez au dernier _match_ , Kagamicchi ? »

« La ferme ! »

Souriant, Kise finit par rejoindre Kagami sur le terrain tandis que Kasamatsu prenait place auprès de Kuroko qui était assis sur le banc.

« Kise-kun a l'air de se porter bien, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. » fit la voix monotone.

« Hm, que veux-tu dire? Et puis, tant qu'on y est, saurais-tu s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aomine ? Kise n'a rien voulu me dire. »

« Aomine-kun et Kise-kun se sont séparés. » expliqua-t-il.

« Hein ?! Quoi, quand, comment ?! »

« Mais il n'y a pas à s'en faire, Kasamatsu-kun. Nous ferons en sorte à ce qu'ils se confrontent à nouveau, en bonne et due forme. » le rassura le joueur fantôme.

Cette dernière phrase laissa l'ancien capitaine du blond perplexe. Voyant que le joueur de Seirin ne comptait pas élaborer ce qu'il venait de dire, il prit sur lui et se contenta de suivre le _one-on-one_ acharné des deux As.

-xXx-

« Akashi, puis-je savoir pourquoi nous nous retrouvons cachés dans des buissons comme de parfaits idiots ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais voir le plan que Tetsuya et Satsuki ont mis au point, et surtout voir si cela va marcher. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en chargerai personnellement. »

« Je vois, je pense personnellement, que nous devrions les laisser gérer leur affaires tout seul. Ils sont bien assez grands pour tenir une discussion normale ! »

« Eh bien non, justement Shintarou et c'est bien pour ça que nous faisions tous ces efforts. »

« Très bien, mais nous ne sommes pas du tout bien cachés, la tête de Murasakibara ressort complètement et puis c'est vraiment humiliant. »

« Fais-le, Shintarou, c'est tout ce que je te demande, ainsi qu'un rapport des faits tout à l'heure. »

Le capitaine coupa alors la ligne, laissant le vert portable à la main et camouflé grâce à ses cheveux dans les feuilles vertes d'un buisson.

« Ho, c'est Momo-chin. » remarqua le titan violet.

-xXx-

Le portable du passeur vibra, signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message. Au vu des circonstances, le joueur fantôme n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

Satisfait, il le rangea immédiatement après avoir lu le message, laissant le brun à côté pantois.

Il ne posa néanmoins aucune question.

« Tetsu-kun ! » s'écria une voix féminine qui avait déjà sauté sur le pauvre joueur fantôme et qui prit Kasamatsu complètement au dépourvu.

« Yo Tetsu. »

« Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. »

« Vous deux, pourquoi êtes vous là, c'est une réunion ou quoi ? » questionna Kasamatsu abasourdi.

« Bah, c'est Satsu qui m'a traîné ici pour je ne sais quelle raison alors je fais avec. » fit Aomine en haussant les épaules.

Les deux personnes toujours présentes sur le terrain et concentrés sur leur jeu, durent détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre en entendant deux voix familières qui se sont joints au groupe.

L'un se figea sur place sous l'œil attentif de l'autre qui se dirigea ensuite en souriant vers le le groupe pour les saluer, laissant bien entendu le blond seul derrière.

L'attention des personnes cachées dans les buissons fut également piquée à vif.

« Yo Aho, Momoi ! »

« Ha pourquoi t'es toujours là toi ? » se lamenta la panthère.

« Quoi t'es pas content ? »

« J'ai l'air d'être fou de joie de te voir peut être ? »

« Ouais bon, bref. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » questionna Kagami en connaissant déjà la réponse.

La question posée n'eut jamais de réponse car le basané prit enfin conscience de la personne se trouvant juste derrière l'As de Seirin. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Et fut rapidement, qu'il prit une décision.

« Satsu, on se casse. » fit-il, pensif.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers, lui, également celui d'un certain blond qui le dévisageait d'un air triste et…déçu ?

« Mou, Dai-chan, on vient d'arriver. » se plaignit la fille « En plus, on allait justement faire une partie de basket tous ensemble. »

« Très bien, reste ici si ça te chante mais moi je pars. »

« Tu fuis, Aomine ? » s'interposa une voix.

Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus entendu cette voix ?

C'était la question principale que se posait Aomine en ce moment. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, entendu, touché…

L'As de Touou n'allait pas mentir, cette voix lui avait tellement manquée, le ton cristallin qu'il employait quand il prononçait son nom, son silence soudain quand il lui boudait ou encore ses exclamations de joie pour des choses insignifiantes auxquelles il accordait énormément d'importance. Mais là, maintenant, sa sonorité lui sembla tout autre. Parti l'enthousiasme, la joie, la petite innocence d'enfant qu'il avait gardé, sa voix était froide, calme, réfléchie, monotone. Bref, tout ce qui n'allait normalement pas au blond. Le suffixe –cchi avait même disparu. En même temps, Aomine ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

C'était lui qui avait causé tout ça, pour ce qu'il considérait comme de bonnes raisons certes, mais il n'empêche que cela restait sa faute.

« Kise… » fut tout ce qu'il put dire, car c'était bien simple, il avait en même temps plus rien à dire au blond, mais aussi tellement de choses à lui raconter, à lui faire partager.

Le blond l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers le banc ou les autres étaient présents. Il prit rapidement ses affaires en main, prêt à partir sur le champ.

« Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, ce fut un agréable moment, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça un autre jour. Momocchi, Kasamatsu-sempai je vous dis à bientôt. »

« Oh non, il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi. » se lamenta Kagami, après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait, bon ok ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, mais quand même. Ça demandait beaucoup d'énergie ou de force mental!

« Attends, Kise ! Tu devrais rester, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a des choses à discuter avant tout. » chuchota-t-il près de lui.

« Oh mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à discuter, tout a été parfaitement clair. »

Le bleuté le regardait désormais avait des yeux presque désespérés, mais résignés. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un changement de la part du blond, mais l'As de Touou devait se l'avouer, il préférait nettement faire face à cela que de voir son ex complètement méconnaissable dû au chagrin et constamment en pleurs.

Ce pourquoi il ne dit rien et essaya de suivre la conversation.

Ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire, tout comme Kagami, Momoi et même Kuroko y ajoutèrent leurs grains de sel.

« Dai-chan ! Dis quelque chose ! »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, l'ancienne ombre d'Aomine décidé d'intervenir à son tour.

« Murasakibara-kun. » appela simplement le joueur fantôme.

 _Il savait qu'on était là ?_ se demanda un instant le joueur de Shutoku, choqué et paniqué.

Suite à cela, un géant violet surgit du buisson se trouvant derrière eux, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à tout le monde, excepté Kuroko.

« Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dedans, toi !? » s'écrièrent Kagami et Kasamatsu en même temps.

Sans leur fournir de réponse, le géant de Tosen se dirigea vers le blond et le porta facilement, comme un nouveau né et le ramena auprès des autres, plus précisément près d'Aomine.

« Murasakibaracchi ! »

« Merci, Murasakibara-kun, je t'achèterai des bonbons. » lui promit le fantôme.

« Hm, Ok, Kuro-chin. »

« Bien, maintenant nous allons tous y aller, mis à part vous deux évidemment. » fit Kuroko en faisant allusion aux As de Kaijou et Touou « Essayez quand même de parvenir à quelque chose entre temps. Sinon j'appellerai Akashi-kun ». prévint-il.

A la mention de leur ancien capitaine, les deux sentirent un frisson parcourir leur échine.

Comme les deux anciens amants étaient restés silencieux, le joueur fantôme en conclut qu'ils n'avaient rien à y redire et commença à partir, suivit par les autres qui restaient plutôt perplexes au comportement soudain du bleuté.

Arrivant à sa hauteur et hors de portée des oreilles des deux autres, Kagami finit quand même par le questionner.

« On va vraiment partir ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Kagami-kun. Nous allons nous cacher et observer ce qui se passe. »

« … »

« Je trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec ce fou aux ciseaux. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça d'Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun. »

« Mouais, bon rassure-moi, nous n'allons pas nous cacher dans des buissons comme ces deux là, d'ailleurs il est où Midorima, toujours pas sorti ? »

Les autres regardèrent alors en arrière et purent constater qu'en effet le vert ne s'était pas décidé à en sortir, il devait sûrement se sentir honteux et penser qu'ils finiraient pas l'oublier une fois partis.

« Non, nous n'allons pas faire ça, Kagami-kun. » répondit son ombre.

-xXx-

Aomine avait en ce moment en face de lui le modèle qui tentait en vain d'éviter son regard perçant. Le silence était oppressant, créant un malaise entre eux qui auparavant n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se complique ?

Le blond de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il avait tenté de fuir la confrontation mais le violet l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait pas envie de voir, ni de parler au basané. Il n'avait même pas envie de connaître les raisons obscures de son départ soudain d'il y a une semaine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça lui avait fait mal et qu'il ne voulait aucunement revivre ça. Cette semaine avait été pour lui l'occasion de réfléchir, d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis ces derniers jours, il ne savait comment réagir. Certes, il lui avait sorti la phrase de tout à l'heure, mais c'était simplement parce que ça l'avait énervé et peut être blessé d'un autre côté, qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Les derniers jours avaient été horribles, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

N'avait-il pas été assez bien pour Aomine ? Est-ce qu'après réflexion, le bleuté avait préféré opter pour les filles à grosses poitrines? Est-ce que l'As de Touou l'avait seulement aimé ? Rien qu'une fois ? Aurait-il tiré profit de son statut de mannequin et ainsi cru que tout était à disposition de main ?

Toutes ces questions allaient finir par rendre fou le pauvre blond, ce pourquoi il décida de se noyer dans le travail et le basket.

Au moins, il pouvait se détendre en ce qui concernait son job et se défouler pour ce qui était du basket et en aucun cas se préoccuper de son ex.

Il finit cependant par poser la question, si simple et qui pouvait avoir tellement de réponses différentes.

Le blond avait peur, vraiment, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Dis, Daiki… pourquoi es-tu parti ? » Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir mais en même temps, c'était devenu une obsession.

Aomine n'avait fait que regarder le blond depuis tout à l'heure, en silence. Il ne savait que penser, il était heureux d'entendre à nouveau son prénom être prononcé par l'être aimé, mais encore une fois le ton de sa voix était complètement différent. A défaut d'être froide comme il y a une dizaine de minutes, elle s'était faite désormais moins forte, presque suppliante.

Même si le bleuté mourrait d'envie d'effacer toute cette tristesse et désespérance, il n'arrivait à formuler une phrase correcte pour répondre à la question du blond. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas de bonne réponse qui puisse satisfaire le modèle ?

« Aomine ! »

L'éclat de voix sembla le réveiller d'un coup.

Et encore une fois, les mots lui échappèrent sans s'en rendre compte. C'était un automatisme, s'il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir ou s'il ne savait que dire, il préféra opter pour la solution de facilité. Oui, c'était lâche mais que voulez-vous? L'homme n'est pas parfait !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise, Kise? Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre. » lui dit-il.

« Je te demande juste des explications ! »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. »

Si la première remarque avait attristé le blond, la deuxième avait finit par l'énerver.

« Arrête ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ?! »

« Et comment suis-je, Kise, hum ? » rétorqua Aomine.

« Si, si égoïste ! Si imbu de toi-même. Pense un peu aux autres ! Tu ne sais pas comment je me suis senti cette dernière semaine et tu n'en a visiblement rien à faire ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, Kise. Arrête de toujours t'emporter pour un rien et essaie d'analyser un peu ! »

« C'est TOI qui me dis ça ! Et non justement je ne suis pas dans ta tête, mais je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, j'aurai appris un tant soit peu à te connaître, à te cerner. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Non ce n'est pas le cas, visiblement ! Alors, tu en es encore à dire que c'était une erreur de tout finir ? »

« Eh bien non, encore hier, encore il y a cinq minutes ma réponse aurait été différente. Est-ce si dur pour toi de simplement avouer que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?! »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute du blond, en tout cas pas entièrement. Mais tout le stress, la pression, la frustration et l'agacement qu'il avait subi ces derniers jours refirent surface, et les propos de son ancien petit-ami ne firent qu'empirer le tout.

Et il craqua, fonçant droit sur le blond toujours énervé bien que des larmes avaient commencé à faire surface aux coins de ses yeux, il le prit soudainement par le col de son _t-shirt,_ le regardant d'un air furieux.

« Ne dis _plus jamais_ ça, Kise, tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'es pas le seul ! Moi aussi j'ai passé une semaine horrible, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, bordel. Alors jamais, plus jamais, ne reviens me dire en face que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Suite à cela, il relâcha le col du blond et put enfin voir son visage de plus près. Définitivement, le modèle était toujours aussi beau, bien que ces magnifiques yeux dans lesquelles Aomine aimait se perdre fussent maintenant baignés de larmes. De choc peut-être, ou bien des révélations soudainement criées. Le bleuté ne saurait dire.

« Aomine…cchi…je ne … te comprendrai jamais… Pourquoi tu dis ça, si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu l'affirmes si bien, tu ne serais pas parti comme tu l'as fait. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à mentir ? »

« Je ne mens pas sur ce domaine, pas avec toi en tout cas, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu disais avoir vécu une semaine horrible, mais c'est toi qui as décidé de partir du jour au lendemain. Ce que tu dis ne tiens pas la route. »

« Le reste ne te concerne pas, Kise. »

« Je pense au contraire que ça me concerne entièrement, alors je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant que tu ne m'expliques. » fit le blond déterminé.

« Pourquoi es-tu si têtu ? »

La panthère soupira, sachant d'office qu'il ne gagnera pas contre l'As de Kaijou, pas s'il s'y prenait de cette manière en tout cas. Il tourna alors le dos à son ancien petit-ami, fixant avec agacement un point au loin.

A la plus grande surprise du blond, il se mit à crier dans le vide.

« Vous autres là bas, dégagez avant que je ne vienne le faire pour vous. »

En regardant de plus près, Kise comprit le geste de son ex. Au loin derrière un immeuble, étaient cachées les personnes qui auraient dû déserter les lieux depuis un bon moment.

Fier de son petit effet, Aomine pencha alors son regard sur la droite.

« Ho et toi aussi, sors de là. Ca en devient ridicule, Midorima. » grommela-t-il cette fois-ci en direction du buisson à côté d'eux.

Le _shooter_ se releva alors en remontant ses lunettes dignement en partant ensuite dans le plus grand des calmes possible.

Se tournant pour voir si la bande de rigolos était parti, Aomine fut ravi de constater que c'était bien le cas. Il put enfin consacrer toute son attention au jeune homme en face de lui, qui semblait peu ravi qu'il ait ignoré superbement. Aomine aurait pu en rire, si la situation le permettait, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas en ce moment.

« Tu comptes enfin me parler un jour ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi exactement Kise ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être m'expliquer la raison de ton départ et notre rupture. » ironisa le blond.

« Ho arrête, tu ne penses pas que si justement je ne te l'ai pas encore dit c'est que je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu le saches. »

« Là tout de suite, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, Aomine, tu peux me traiter d'égoïste, mais je veux juste mes réponses, c'est tout. »

« …ça n'aurait pas marché plus loin…c'est tout…. »

Le blond allait de surprise en surprise et il peinant sincèrement à garder ce masque froid. Il ne pouvait pas céder aux émotions, il ne pouvait pas montrer que malgré tout, il restait attaché au joueur de Touou. Mais au plus la discussion avançait, au plus il se perdait dans ces limbes qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusqu'à là.

De plus, il avait énormément de mal à comprendre le sens des mots de son interlocuteur. Un an qu'ils ont vécu ensemble et c'est avec un sentiment d'échec et de tristesse que Kise constata qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas son ancien amant, pas assez en tout cas.

« Comment ça ? Vraiment, Aomine…cchi, je ne te comprends pas. »

« Kise, franchement, c'était super entre nous, mais ça t'es jamais arrivé de penser à plus tard, au futur ? »

« Non, pourquoi faire ? » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Et bah moi si, j'y pensais assez souvent en fait et je me suis rendu compte que ça n'aurait jamais pu aller plus loin entre nous. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Kise…regarde nous, nous sommes complètement différents, et je ne parle même plus des personnalités, genre tout nous sépare vraiment ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour une engueulade aurait éclaté et en gros ça aurait fini de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui en plus brutal. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, non ? »

« Je pense que je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul, Aominecchi. » l'ajout du suffixe s'était fait tout naturellement et le blond n'en savait pas lui-même la raison. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ce petit rien avait sû les apaiser tous les deux. Ils se détendirent un peu, mais n'en n'oublièrent pas leur discussion pour autant.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Je suis vraiment le seul qu'y a pensé ?! » s'exclama alors le le basané.

« Aominecchi…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, élabore un peu… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Mais j'y peux rien, t'arrive pas à faire une explication décente, ne deviens jamais enseignant Aominecchi, jamais. »

« Bon, si c'est pour te moquer de moi… »

« Mais je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que te donner un précieux conseil pour le futur qui semble tellement te préoccuper. Ce que je ne comprends pas Aomnecchi, ce sont des arguments pourris. Certes on aura des disputes dans le futur, c'est inévitable, mais on en avait aussi dans le passé et à ce que je sache on s'en est toujours sorti. Alors moi ce que j'en pense, c'est que tu caches autre chose.» conclut le modèle.

Le blond le connaissait trop bien, bien trop, ce qui sur ce moment là, ennuyait gravement Aomine. Non, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait dire ? Qu'à la fin, tout ceci n'était qu'un caprice de sa jalousie envers les personnes qui entouraient le blond ? Il se moquerait de lui, Daiki en était certain. Pourtant, il tenta sa chance et poursuivi la conversation.

« Quand tu aimes quelqu'un Kise, souvent quel est alors ton souhait le plus cher? »

Surpris par sa question qui n'était pas vraiment Aominesque, le modèle ne put fournir une réponse dans l'immédiat.

« Bah ça dépend des personnes, tu sais. C'est quoi cette question, Aominecchi.? Non, parce que je t'ai posé une seule et unique question et ça fait dix minutes que tu tournes autours du pot sans jamais me répondre pour autant ! »

« Mais attends, j'y peux rien moi, que tu ne sois pas patient. »

« Ah parce que c'est MA faute maintenant ?! » s'écria-t-il

« J'ai pas dis ça non plus ! »

« Mais tu l'as sous entendu ! »

« Merde, Kise pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout ? »

« Tu vois, tu rejettes encore une fois la faute sur moi ! »

« Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je n'ai pas dit ! »

« Tu dis toujours que c'est moi qui complique la situation, mais tu le fais tout autant Daiki ! »

« Ah et qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

« Bah tu compliques la situation ! »

« Et comment je te prie ? Je ne fais que répondre à ta putain de question. »

« Mais non justement, ça fait dix minutes que tu racontes des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sujet ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Je ne fais que me préparer pour l'explication finale, c'est tout. »

« Ouais et bah _skippe_ tout ce qui est inutile à dire et viens en directement aux faits ! »

« Tu vois, tu vois, la on s'engueule, qu'est ce que ça donnera après alors, hein ? »

« Quoi ? T'as peur de te prendre la tête avec moi, c'est ça Aominecchi ? » s'adoucit-il d'un coup.

« Ha bordel, Kise, des fois tu m'énerves ! »

« Des fois seulement ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle normalement, comme si de rien n'était. » souffla Aomine en soupirant, bien qu'un tendre, minuscule sourire, presque imperceptible prit place sur ses lèvres.

Il était en effet difficile de croire qu'ils étaient tout simplement en train de se prendre la tête comme avant. Ca lui fit du bien mais en même temps, il avait aussi compris que le blond avait besoin de réponses.

Ne plus l'avoir revu depuis si longtemps l'avait frustré mais. Il était vrai qu'Aomine avait prit l'initiative de tout arrêter de son propre chef, étant pleinement conscient des conséquences que ça aurait sur leur relation à peine naissante. Pendant cette semaine, il s'était questionné à plusieures reprises, il s'était plongé dans une déprime plein de regrets. Longuement il avait pensé à son blond, il savait que sa décision avait eut- un grand impact sur lui, mais il ne pouvait point savoir ce qu'il avait enduré pendant cette semaine. Kise avait raison, il s'était lamenté sur son sort, sur sa propre décision implacable sans penser et sans pouvoir imaginer l'état mental du modèle. C'était peut-être après cette réflexion-là, qu'il se décida à prendre le sujet au sérieux.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça, Kise. » finit-il par souffler.

Leur petit casse tête avait désormais disparu pour laisser place au sérieux. Aomine avait fini par choisir de le jouer franc jeu.

« Traite-moi de con si tu veux, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter les gens qui te tournaient autour. »

L'As de Kaijou pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

« Mais il y a personne qui me tourne autour. » lui dit-il innocemment.

Aomine laissa échappé un petit rire à cette remarque et poursuivit.

« Justement, tu ne le remarques même pas, ce qui est étonnant, mais bref, c'est des détails tout ça. Donc je disais, en toute honnêteté, Kise, réponds franchement. Peux-tu supporter l'idée que le mec que t'aime ne soit jamais vraiment à toi ? Tu peux te moquer, j'ai conscience que c'est complètement con ce que je raconte, mais c'est vraiment ce que je pense. A la limite je comprends, tu as tes admirateurs, je fais avec, mais savoir qu'eux aussi avaient droit à ce que..putain…t'as compris, hein ? Parce que je ne compte pas aller plus loin. »

« Tu est jaloux, Aominecchi ? »

« Bordel, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la jalousie, car je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu vois ? C'est…je t'aime, ok ? Eux aussi, ca ne serait pas contradictoire alors de leur en vouloir pour quelque chose que je fais aussi ? »

Le blond s'était rapproché du bleuté, arrivé à sa hauteur il le prit dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, mais c'est vrai que t'es con, con d'avoir pensé ça, que je pourrais préférer quelqu'un d'autre à toi. Juste pour te dire, les bisous ou sourires que j'offre à mes fans ne sont rien comparé à toi, ok ? Je t'aime Aominecchi, mes fans ne sont qu'un quotidien que je m'efforce à supporter, rien d'autre. » le rassura-t-il en chuchotant.

Perspicace, pensa un moment le bleuté, le modèle avait su lire entre les lignes, pas si étonnant mais ça le restait quand même un peu.

« Mais…donc..tu m'aimes quand même, tu ne m'as pas quitté parce que tu ne m'aimais plus ou parce que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda le blond avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

« Non, Kise, je t'aime sois en sûr. Mais…essaie d'être moins tactile avec tes fans, ok ? »

« N'en demande pas trop non plus, Daiki. C'est mon travail. Je ne te demande pas non plus de ne plus voir Momoicchi et Kurokocchi, non ? » répliqua Kise.

« Mais qu'est ce que viennent faire Satsu et Tetsu dedans ? » demanda-y-il ahuri.

« Tu as tes doutes, Aominecchi, j'ai les miens aussi figure toi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber. » fit le blond en s'éloignant déjà un peu de lui.

« Non, t'as commencé Kise, tu finis. » l'As de Touou l'avait retenu par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« C'est..c'est juste que tu dis tout ça, jalousie, mal être, incertitudes et tout et franchement je comprends Daiki, vraiment. Mais…moi aussi j'en ai. Tu parles du fait que je sois trop souriant avec tout le monde, mais c'est de un mon job et de deux juste ma personnalité. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais toi, tu parles sans cesse de tes actrices porno et des filles à grosses poitrines. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Kurokocchi et Momocchi, tu es tellement proche d'eux que je me sens à l'écart des fois. Ce sont même les seuls que tu appelles par leurs prénoms. Je..je veux pas paraître trop demandeur, ni de mauvaise foi, car tu en faisais déjà beaucoup. J'étais comblé, vraiment. Mais parfois…parfois j'avais juste l'impression de ne pas être assez. Quand tu avais un problème, c'est vers Momoicchi que tu te tournais. Pour le basket vers Kagamicchi… C'est...comment être sûr et ne pas avoir d'incertitudes concernant notre relation dans ces cas-là? »

Pendant toute sa tirade, pas une seule fois l'As de Touou ne l'avait interrompu. Il avait compris que ce que le blond était en train de lui raconter méritant toute son attention et était de la plus grande importance.

Décidément, aujourd'hui était une journée pleine de révélations. Mais ce genre de chose avait besoin de sortir, après être resté longuement sous silence. Aomine pourrait vous le prouver, car il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, ça s'accumulait jusqu'à un point où on n'en pouvait plus et c'est là qu'on craque. Alors le joueur de Touou, écouta, sachant qu'il était important pour le blond de vider son sac, tout comme lui l'avait fait il y a quelques instants.

Il fût toutefois surpris par les révélations de son ancien compagnon. Il est vrai qu'il s'était morfondu longuement sur son sort et ses doutes, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention aux choses qu'il faisait inconsciemment et qui avait malencontreusement blessé et dans un sens amené le blond à ces pensées.

« Kise…je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'avais pas conscience de ce que pensais secrètement et tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Tout comme toi Aominecchi. » lui sourit tristement le blond.

« On recommence à zéro ? » proposa-t-il.

« On recommence à zéro. » approuva l'autre.

« Alors, tu veux bien qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

« Idiot, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se sépare ! »

Le blond lui sauta dans les bras, laissant enfin couler ses larmes librement. Ses larmes qu'il avait tellement essayé de contenir, il fut énormément soulagé de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur qui l'entourait, le souffle chaud et appréciable contre sa nuque. Serré fortement contre le torse de l'autre, il murmura les mots suivants :

« Je t'aime, Daiki. »

« Moi aussi, Ryou. »

Le blond s'écarta alors brusquement du bleuté sous la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi non, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que je t'appelle par ton prénom comme Satsu et Tetsu ? »

« Bah si, enfin non ! Pas forcément, mais tu peux le faire. Juste… ne dis pas Ryou, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de ton coéquipier à Touou. »

« Ouais, bah. Ryou, c'est plus court et puis tu voulais que je fasse comme avec Satsu et Tetsu et chez eux j'enlève une syllabe, dont la dernière. »

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me traiter de la même manière qu'eux, Ahominecchi ! Juste..oh et puis zut, tu me fatigues…Appelle-moi comme ça dans ce cas. » bouda le blond.

« Ho excuse-moi d'essayer de bien faire. »

« C'est bon Daiki, je te pardonne. » lui sourit-il.

« Quel bonté. » ironisa-t-il.

« Dis, Daiki. Tu comptes rentrer n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, Ryou, oui. » affirma le basané.

Il prit ensuite d'assaut les lèvres fraîches du blond. Le baiser était passionné mais surtout affamé. Essayez de le comprendre, Aomine était resté une semaine sans pouvoir voir le visage du bond, ni le toucher. L'embrasser enfin comme cela, était une véritable délivrance pour lui.

Comme réponse, l'As de Kaijou sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire lumineux et merveilleux à l'avis du bleuté qu'il se sentit comme hypnotisé et se laissa donc mener par la main du blond.

Ensemble, ils partirent du terrain pour rentrer à leur appartement, leur chez eux. Cette maison que plus jamais il ne quittera, se jura mentalement la panthère

 **The END**

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trop de répétitions ? Une fin trop précipitée ? Dite moi tout en review ^^

Je ne demanderai cependant pas si les personnages était OOC, car je ne pense pas avoir vraiment respecté leurs traits de caractère^^'

J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu.

Prochains projets sont en cours et prévus pour juin ;)

A bientôt !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé alors^^ Je te rejoins là dessus, Aomine et Kise sont des petits bouts de choux qui ont besoin de beaucoup beaucoup d'amour, et oui l'Aokise c'est la vie! Talentueuse? C'est un merveilleux compliment et je t'en remercie chaleureusement. Mais oui j'ai écris la plupart de mon texte la nuit car je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de faire ça en journée^^' Je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review, tes compliments ainsi que tes encouragement me touchent, c'est très motivant pour l'écriture :D J'espère à bientôt!_


End file.
